


Champion

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chosen One Kara, Destroyer of Nations Astra, F/F, Farmgirl Alex, Swords & Sorcery-type fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The Army of Rozz has been laying siege to the land for years, seeking a chosen child who would restore the kingdom of Krypton.  Now the one who stands in their way is a farm girl named 'Alexandra'





	1. Prolouge: The Fall of Krypton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts), [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts), [snow_lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_lily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Brave One and the General](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552497) by [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe). 



> As thanks for all of your support and kindness :=)
> 
> To the rest of my readers. Welcome to another General Danvers fic from me! This time we're borrowing from the mind of J.R.R. Tolkien. Sorta. A high fantasy adventure starring our favorite ladies! There'll be thrills! Action! Magic! Romance! Enjoy! :=)

******

Once there was a mighty kingdom known as 'Krypton', ruled over by the Queen Alura. Under her rule, Krypton prospered. But soon, disaster befell the kingdom. The other kingdoms grew jealous of Krypton's prosperity and sought to claim it for themselves. Under the thrall of the black witch, Indigo, they laid siege to the Kingdom of Krypton, pillaging and plunder every Kryptonian village they came across, soon reaching the castle of Kandor, home the royal throne. As the invaders laid siege to the castle, the queen's sister, General Astra, put up a valiant defense but could not stop the invaders from breaching the keep

As the invaders stormed into the throne room, intent on capturing the queen, Alura called upon the court magicians, who cast a spell upon enemy army, banishing them to Fort Rozz, a nightmarish prison that exists in a realm know as the 'Phantom Zone', where time does not pass

But in her haste, Alura also inadvertently banished her sister there as well, It is said that because of that unintentional betrayal, Krypton was forever cursed, crops would no longer grow, animals would sicken and die, and the queen herself soon found herself fleeing from her own people as an angry horde laid siege to the castle of Kandor once more.

Fleeing to the southern lands with only her young daughter, Kara, it is said that Alura placed the girl with a kind a farmer and his family, before succumbing to her injuries, proclaiming that one day her daughter would right the injustices that befell Krypton.

For twelve years Krypton lay in ruins, and for twelve years the barrier between Krypton and Fort Rozz weakened, allowing the prisoners to escape. Led by a now mad General Astra, the Army of Rozz has been slowly laying waste to the land, seeking the child Kara to restore Krypton to its former glory

But there is another part of the prophecy, a story of another girl, a girl who would bring General Astra back into the light, a girl who would fall in love with the General, a girl who would expose the witch Indigo for her part in Krypton's fall, who, with Astra by her side, would command an army greater than the Army of Rozz and defeat the evil witch

A girl named 'Alexandra'...


	2. Signs and Portents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Kara came to live with them Alex had had strange dreams, about a faceless woman in armor and a circle of standing stones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm finally updating "Champion" as you can see (YAY!!), don't worry fans of "Of Sound Mind" I'm still working on that one, but for right now, enjoy a General Danvers fantasy AU :=)

******

Alex grunted as she lifted the last bag of grain onto the cart, the driver nodded and idly tossed her a coin before flicking the reins and rode off. Sighing, Alex looked down at the coin he’d tossed her, it was barely enough to get them through the rest of the season much less through the upcoming winter

“Alex,” she looked up as Kara waved to her from inside the hut “come on inside, dinner’s ready” waving back, Alex sighed and tucked the coin away in her pocket, it wasn’t much, but it was something, and certainly better than nothing

“Everything go all right?” Eliza asked as she entered the simple, but warm and cozy hut

“Fine” Alex answered dismissively

“Did we get a good price?”

“We did”

“Did the driver tip you well?”

“No”

Eliza looked up from her baking

“No?” she echoed “well how much did he give you?” she asked, in answer Alex dug out the coin and held it up for her mother inspection. Eliza sighed

“Well, at least we’ll have the money that the Grants will give us”

“You _hope_ they’ll give us” Alex pointed out, she’d never particularly liked Catherine Grant, there no real reason why, the Lady Grant always paid well for the grain the Danvers supplied, even a tad more than was strictly necessary or expected, but still, something about her rubbed Alex the wrong way

“Either way,” Eliza sighed “let’s forget about this for now and concentrate on our meal” numbly nodding Alex sat down opposite Kara, keenly aware of the empty seat at the table. Jeremiah had been taken from them rather suddenly during a flood only a few months after Kara arrived while trying to rescue another family whose wagon had gotten trapped in the rising waters, he had gotten the family out but at the expense of his own life. His final words to Alex had been _’take care of your sister’_.

Since that day, she had vowed to do just that, watching over the lost girl who had arrived at their door one evening twelve years ago, a broken and injured queen with her. Alex still shivered as she remembered how Queen Alura had gripped her arm tightly as she slipped into the next world; rasping out that Alex would have a part to play in Krypton’s restoration, that she would _’bring back was has been lost’_. Alex pulled back her sleeve, examining the mark the queen’s grip had left behind, a small, red imprint, like a birthmark, it bore the same triangular outline as the Royal Crest of El, but instead of the S-like shape in the center, it bore a circle with a small cross underneath, the Crest of In-ze, according to Kara, the mark of Alura’s ancestral line.

Ignoring the mark for the moment Alex turned to her meal, struggling to shake off the feeling of… _importance_ she felt whenever she looked at the mark

******

“Alex, you all right?” Kara asked into the dark of their bedroom later that night as Alex awoke from yet another dream

“Fine” she dismissed

“Another dream?” Kara asked, Alex shakily nodded. She’d been having the strange dreams on and off ever since Kara had come to live with them, they weren’t frightening, not always anyway, but they were…disturbing, always following the same formula; she would find herself running through a thick and overgrown forest, she was chasing something, something important, but she wasn’t sure what, only certain that it was important. Eventually she would come across a clearing the forest, a circle of standing stones, where she would find a woman waiting for her, a woman whose face she could never quite make out.

Clad in blackened and scratched armor the woman would advance upon Alex, raising a sword, but as she did so, Alex would see a brilliant golden glow underneath the armor, above the woman’s heart, and would feel no fear, even as the sword came down at her. Jeremiah had thought that the dreams had been a sign, a vision of things to come, but of what, he couldn’t say

“This was different,” Alex spoke, startling herself, in the gloom Kara frowned at her “the woman, the warrior, there was something different this time”

“What was different?”

“I saw something about her features”

“I thought you said you could never see her face” Kara frowned

“I couldn’t, can’t, but this time, I saw that she has a streak of white in her hair,” Alex explained “strange, no?”

“Very,” Kara agreed, frowning “I wonder what it means”

“I don’t know,” Alex shook her head “but this one felt different too, the dream, it was…stronger, like whatever it means is going to happen. Soon”


	3. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She vowed to protect her sister, no matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!!

******

Despite the restless night, the next day dawned bright and clear. No cloud darkened the sky, the sun shone brightly, the birds sang sweetly in the trees as they flitted past.

It unnerved Alex to no end.

It felt as if it was the calm before the storm and she felt certain now, more than ever, that her dreams were indeed signs and visions of things to come. But she could spend the rest of the day in the small, but full, library that Jeremiah had built studying, there was work to be done, today was market day, which meant that she and Kara would load up the cart with everything they had managed to harvest and haul it into town, hoping to get a fair price.

The ride into town only took an hour or so by cart, and the two girls passed the short ride in comfortable silence. Occasionally, Kara would point out something of interest in the trees lining the road, but aside from that she would bury her head in her paints and brushes, adding finishing touches to her artwork before they reached the marketplace. Arriving at the marketplace, they quickly unloaded the cart and set up, trying to advertise their wares in an appealing manner to entice customers. As Kara fiddled with her canvases, trying to see which way would capture the light best, Alex found herself tensing, as the air seemed to change around her, growing hot and heavy, thick with purpose

“Alex? What is it? What’s wrong?” Kara asked, Alex turned to answer her when a scream stopped her. Looking up, she looked out past the main gates, seeing a long column of riders of horseback advancing on the village at a fast pace

“ROZZ!!!” a voice from the lookout tower called out frantically. Alex felt herself tense as people panicked around them, struggling to get the children to safety, because if those riders were indeed the Army of Rozz then that could only mean that they were after children, because they were looking for one in particular

“Kara, hide!” she ordered

“But what about you?!” Kara demanded as the local militia frantically armed themselves, they were brave fighters, but they farmers, not soldiers, they could not hope to even slow the advance of the Army of Rozz

“I’ll be fine!” Alex insisted “now go! Hide! They’re after you!” Kara frowned, hesitating “Kara! GO!” she bellowed, nodding, Kara turned and ran, joining the fleeing mass of people who were frantically trying to hide. Satisfied that Kara was safe for now, Alex turned to the cart and quickly grabbed her bow and quiver. Despite Eliza’s objections that a lady did use weapons, Jeremiah had insisted that both girls learn how to shoot an arrow, if anything he said, to learn how to defend themselves and hunt for food, and while Kara was quite skilled with a bow, it was Alex who was exceptional, she had once, during a tournament, not only hit a bull’s-eye, but had actually spit another’s arrow in twine, the arrow piercing straight through to the other side.

But that had been during a tournament, not actual combat

Readying her bow, she waited, cringing as the invaders easily smashed through the gates with ease, swords flashing, horses neighing wildly, as they hacked and sliced at the merger defenses Midvale had to offer. Taking aim, Alex let loose an arrow, cleanly fetching one rider off his horse as the rest of them spread out, bursting into huts and dragging the occupants out, overturning carts, all in a relentless pursuit of a lost princess

Ducking behind another cart, Alex reloaded her bow with two arrows and let them fly, taking out one rider and wounding another. The wounded rider, a tall imposing figure clad in black armor, turned, quickly spotting Alex and leaping off the horse’s back and giving chase as Alex ran, seeming unconcerned with the arrow embedded in their chest plate, calmly marching after her as she stumbled, her feet getting caught in the hem of her dress, and fell into the mud, the armor-clad figure calmly approaching, drawing a sword and raising it high above their head, and Alex suddenly remember her dream, but this was no dream.

She thrust up her bow in an attempt to block the blow, the bow shattering into three pieces as the sword sliced down. Rolling, Alex frantically scrabbled up a fallen sword and thrust it up in a desperate block; she was unskilled in the use of a sword and only had a sheer desperate will to survive on her side. Pushing up, she managed to get to her feet and knock the other sword away, swinging the weapon high above her head she swung at the figure’s head, knocking them sideways and down and tearing the helmet off

Alex stared

The figure now lying somewhat dazed in the dirt was a woman. A woman with a streak of white in her hair. A woman who Alex had seen only once

“Alura” she whispered, the woman suddenly surged up, knocking the sword from her hands, Alex managed to recover the weapon before she lost her grip on it completely and managed to barely block the next blow

“How do you know that name?” the woman demanded

“We met once,” Alex answered, struggling to hold her ground “years ago” the woman smirked

“Twins were rare in our land,” she remarked, suddenly sweeping Alex’s legs out from under her “ever our parents got us confused at times” she added, the tip of her blade now pressed towards Alex’s throat, even Alex realized who this woman was

“Astra,” she realized “you’re General Astra”

“Yes,” the General nodded, she smirked at Alex “you’re very brave, braver than most,” she commented “might I know your name before I run you through?” she wondered, just as shout filled the air

“GENERAL!!” a voice called “WE HAVE HER!!!” Alex turned, watching as two soldiers dragged a screaming Kara out of a burning hut

“NO!” Alex surged up, temporarily startling the General, but only to get her legs swept out form under her again. The General smirked down at her, sword at the ready, still smirking she whistled for her horse

“Another time, brave one” she remarked as she swung herself up into the saddle and rode off, following her army. Leaving Alex laying there in the dirt, bruised, bloodied

And burning with a righteous protective fire.

Staggering to her feet, she stumbled over to where her cart had been she found that old Adages was still attached the overturned cart, frantically pacing back and forth. Quickly calming the panicked animal, she unleashed him from the cart and quickly climbed onto his back, spurning him on after the retreating army…


	4. The Standing Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maiden...Mother...Crone. The Lady waits for them alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update!

******

The horse panted as he galloped faster than ever, Alex holding herself low and almost flat against his back as she spurned him on, she had quickly lost sight of the retreating army in the trees, but she pushed on regardless, but Adages was not only old, but also a farm horse, used to pulling a cart or a wagon, nowhere near capable of catching up, much less outpacing, a trained warhorse. Rounding the next curve the horse skidded to a stop, nearly throwing Alex off, righting herself, she gasped at what she saw

The Army of Rozz

Massacred

The forest floor was now covered with dead, the very soldiers who had raided the village mere moments ago, now lay dead on the forest floor. Gently slipping off Adages’ back, Alex tiptoed through the carnage, trying to figure out what had happened, had another band of marauders been laying in wait? No, that didn’t make sense, the Army of Rozz was notorious for its skill on combat, no one could catch them by surprise, but who, or what, had killed these men?

“Kara?” she called out, was Kara still here? Had she been taken by whoever or whatever had attacked these men? “Kara?!” she called out again

“She’s gone, taken” Alex spun at the voice, finding one General Astra laying propped up against a stone, holding her side as blood seeped out onto the forest floor

“Where is she?” Alex demanded, she quickly snatched up a fallen sword, aiming at Astra’s throat “tell me!!” she roared, the other woman chuckled

“I spent decades in Fort Rozz, do you really think that _this_ will frighten me?” she laughed bitterly “what it is your interest here?” she wondered “what does Kara Zor-El,, last of the royal house of Krypton, mean to you?”

“She’s my sister” Alex answered, Astra looked up at her, surprised

“If I am her aunt, and you are her sister, then what does that make us?” she wondered

“Nothing,” Alex spat “now tell me what happened?!”

“We were betrayed,” Astra panted out, wincing “by my lieutenant, his forces ambushed us; they took Kara, for what purpose I don’t know”

“Why would they do that?” Alex demanded, Astra weakly shook her head “tell me!” she roared, she swung the sword up, ready to separate Astra’s head from her body when she suddenly froze, seeing a large stone out of the corner of her eye. Stepping back she looked around, finding that she and Astra were in a circle of standing stones, just like in her dreams. She whirled back to Astra “what is this?” she demanded “why did you bring me here?!” Astra winced and shook her head “I’ve seen this place, you, in my dreams, why?!” she demanded “what purpose does it serve? What does it mean?!” she clenched the sword tighter when Astra still refused to answer “ ** _TELL ME!!!_** ” she roared, swinging the sword up

“YEILD!!” a voice suddenly bellowed

Alex froze, turning to see three women now standing the center of the circle. One was tall and thin, young, no older than Kara. Next to her, on her left, was an older woman, her belly heavily swollen with pregnancy. Finally, on her left, was wizened, elderly woman, stooped and hunched with age, who leaned against a gnarled wooden staff for support, unlike the other two, this woman was dressed in plain, dark clothes. It was this woman who fixed Alex with a firm stare

“Astra must live” she proclaimed in a thin, reedy, but firm, voice

“Who are you?” Alex demanded “what gives you the right to say that she must live?” the old woman titled her head

“We are the end…” she began

“…the beginning…” the young woman added

“…the one who is many…” the pregnant woman added

“…maiden…”

“…mother…”

“…crone…”

“…we have existed long before your kind…”

“…and when all of your wars are ended….”

“…we shall remain”

The young woman, who had proclaimed herself to be ‘Maiden,’ stepped forward, pressing a hand to Astra’s side, making her gasp

“This verse…” she began

“…is done…”

“…but the song…

“…is not yet over” the Crone finished, as the Maiden pulled her hand away, the wound in Astra’s side now freshly healed

“What do you want?” Alex demanded

“To…”

“…correct…”

“…the imbalance”

“What imbalance?” Astra answered, painfully staggering to her feet, seemingly unconcerned with the sword still in Alex’s hand

“You” the Crone answered, she cackled

“Your hunt is done…”

“…your issue known…”

“…this contest must now be won….”

“…by craft alone”

“Craft? What craft?” Alex demanded, the Crone stabbed a long boney finger out towards them

“The dark witch, Indigo…”

“…seeks to complete the cycle of Krypton’s fall…”

“…if she succeeds….”

“…the world will fall as well”

“If what you say is true,” Alex began “then why seek us out?”

“The girl….”

“…Kara Zor-El…”

“…is the key….

“….if she dies….”

“….so does the world….”

“…but if she lives…”

“…then a golden age will dawn”

“Non,” Astra spat out “Indigo has corrupted Non” the trio nodded as one

“Do you…”

“…wish to…”

“…save the girl?”

“Yes” Alex answered

“But…”

“…what of…”

“…you, General?”

“…is this…”

“…what you wish…”

“…as well?”

“Yes,” Astra nodded “that is all I ever wanted”

“It…”

“…is…”

“…agreed” the Crone held out a hand, curling her gnarled fingers into a tight fist, as the Maiden spoke

“You who have been tainted by black art…” she began as a swirling wind suddenly picked up, spinning around Alex and Astra with a mournful howling that should have drowned out the voices of the three women, but yet Alex and Astra could still hear them as clear as day

“…shall be joined with one who is brave of heart…”

“…forever and eternal bound…”

“…and each others pain resound…” 

“…until what is lost has been found…”

“…from here you shall become…”

“…the ones that darkness fears…”

“…and none may tear asunder…”

“…what you are to one another”

There was a brilliant flash of light and then darkness engulfed both women….

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at that, I inspired myself :=)


End file.
